Very fun, good fun
by souleater1234567
Summary: “W-what- d-d-do y-y-y-o-ou w-han-t.” one man gaped. The boy grinned proudly. “A deal.” he said. Tons of Red chakra exploded from his small body, whipping around wildly. narutayu. dark naru. rated for gore.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I've been daydreaming about for a while and I want to write it before I forget all the awesome fights in it, so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The big metal doors to orochimaru's underground base exploded in a frenzy of deep scarlet chakra. The noise sounded for miles in orochimaru's base. Even all the way to his thrown room where he, kabuto, and the sound four where watching the security cameras.

"What the fuck?" exclaimed Tayuya 'elegantly'

The boom had woken all of the sound four up from a tired trance. Nothing exciting had happened in a while, so all of them wanted to fight.

"Hmm….seems someone has broken in." calmly said Kabuto.

"Not like there gonna get far, there's thousands of guards patrolling around." said Sakon frowning. He wanted to show of his stuff in front of a powerful enemy. After that the group turned back to the show.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tons of guards rushed to the doors and waited for the intruders to emerge. What came out was not what they were expecting.

Stepping into the base was a blond haired boy about twelve years old. The image was shocking at best but what they were shocked about was not his age but the claws, torn clothes, and blood red eyes that he attributed. The guards stood still in shock for a moment before noticing that an enemy was in front of them, and got into battle mode. The boy smirked evilly before dashing forward.

A guard grabbed a kunai from his weapon pounce and rushed forward to block the boys attack. The boy ran past him as if he was nothing, and ran at the others. A moment later the one guard exploded in a shower of blood. The liquid splattered guards stopped and stared like idiots.

"W-what- d-d-do y-y-y-o-ou w-han-t." one man gaped. The boy grinned proudly.

"A deal." he said. Tons of Red chakra exploded from his small body, whipping around wildly. The tendrils shot forward heading for them. The guards ducked, but some failed and got stabbed with burning chakra. Screams echoed across the base. The massacre had begun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kabuto wildly searched his ninja info cards. The boy had to be a ninja. He fought with skill and detail. Finally he found a card with the boys ninja record.

He smiled, ignoring the screams of bloody murder coming from behind the door to the throne room. "Here we go, I have his information right here."

"Then read it!" Kidomaru said anxiously. He loved the idea of powerful enemies.

"Naruto Uzumaki, genin of konoha, teammates: Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno, d-rand missions:10, c-rank:1, b-rank:0, a-rank:0, S-rank:1"

Orochimaru looked up at the mentioning of the Uchiha. Tayuya looked confused.

"He doesn't sound like much." she said annoyed. "But what s-rank mission did he complete.

"It says here he returned the scroll of seals back to the hokage, after a spy tried to steal it."

Orochimaru was angry. That boy was the one who messed up his mission for mizuki.

"What can he do that's so special." jirobou asked.

Kabuto head faced the cameras. "Lets find out, shall we."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AHHHHHHHGGGHHHhhb..…LeT me go. Please, PLEASE." a guard yelled from his position on the ground. Crunch! His arm creaked with every movement. Naruto held the mans wrist in a vice grip. The mans arm was almost twisted all the way around.

"Hmmm…maybe. NOT!" naruto chuckled. "HUHHNN!" the guard screeched when he was lifted up into the air by only his arm. The bone groaned out a complaint, and it wasn't them bad table service.

The mans arm was twisted the other way as naruto spun around on his heel, using the man to hit the other surrounding guards. They flew back, and the arms bone finally gave in as the guards arm was pulled off of him body.

Naruto held the arm up to his face and examined it, before using it to block a katana strike. The blonds red chakra forcefully grabbed the woman's katana, and sliced her in half. She fell to the ground, dead. A cry of agony came from the crowd, witch naruto ignored. a lot of people cried when he fought.

An armored man with brown hair ran over to the woman and hugged her top half. "Hikari…its okay now I've got you." his brown eyes gushed. Naruto looked on with disinterest. His eyes switched to a pale purple color.

"She's dead you know, your talking to a corpse fool" he stated. The man head snapped up at him as if he just noticed him. "You killed Hikari. You monster. You KILLED HER!" his sad eyes morphed into rage. Naruto response was a yawn.

"Whatever."

"Whatever…,WHATEVER! I'LL KILL YOU!!" the man sprung up a kunai in his hand. He slashed downwards trying to slice naruto in half, eerily similar to what naruto did to hikari. The slash was blocked by the dead mans had, that naruto was still holding onto for some odd reason.

Naruto kicked the mans kunai away, and grabbed his shoulders. He then pulled the man closer and shoved the arm into the mans mouth. The brown haired guard sputtered for a moment choking on the hand. The man tried to spit the hand out, but naruto held strong.

The man looked into naruto poison purple eyes. He saw death, doom, and his life being taken away. Naruto swung up his foot. A loud smack sounded upon impact with the guys face. The guard went flying, and crashed into a tendril of red charka. The mans eyes widened to incredible sizes as burning blisters formed on his skin. He screamed out, but no one seemed to care, as he was engulfed in flames.

Naruto eyes changed into a forest green color. He smirked looking around at the screaming guards running away from his red chakra. He laughed as one man pied himself and fell to the ground unconscious. The whip of chakra that was chasing the man stopped, then started to slowly morph into nameless shapes.

The chakra bubbled and turned into a red crow. The chakra crow flew over to him, and landed on his shoulder, cawing. He smiled at the crow, then bared his teeth at the smell of rotting flesh. His eyes scanned the running guards until he found a tendril of chakra drilling holes into a nameless man.

He yawned. This was boring. He loved the feeling of battle, but this was just pathetic. He glanced at a badly disguised camera on the ceiling and a foul smile reached his lips. The crow cawed and took off in flight. He new a powerful opponent lay up ahead in his future. He could practically smell the dust of rubble. His eyes flashed to a baby blue color.

Baby blue was such a calming color.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, okay, this story wiggled its way into my brain today in math class. So I just had to write it. But don't fear sugar daddy chapter three is half way done. One more thing. Lol! Top half. couldn't help myself!

Review, Or else I will myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's baby blues eyes morphed into red once again when he saw there was only a couple hundred guards left, all of which where shaking in fear. He dashed forward and sliced threw a few. His claws made it easy for him to chop, slide and cleave just about anything.

A guard hefted up his large sword and threw it at the approaching Naruto. The blond glanced at the sword like it was nothing and with help by his claws sliced the sword in half, and continued his rapid approach. The guards eyes widened in fear. Throwing his sword was a positively stupid idea. Now that the man was weaponless and desperate, he dropped to his knees and his hands formed to look like he was praying. The man closed his eyes and started crying and begging naruto to spear him.

Naruto looked at the man disgusted. He hated it when they begged to false gods. His crimson eyes adapted a insane gleam. He stretched out his arm but did not reduce his speed. He cleaved the mans head off before the man started wallowing to him. He liked to think that his action was pity related but he really just didn't want to listen to the broken mans pleas.

Another guard ran up to his and tried to stab him with a sharp kunai. Before the steel could even get close, a shield of crimson chakra rushed up and protected Naruto's flawless flesh. The blond batted the guard away with his hand before thrusting his hand into the mans chest, breaking a few ribs and gripping his speedily pumping heart. Naruto pulled his hand out of the guys chest with a sickening crunch, his hand firmly gripping the mans heart. The guard gurgled up blood and puke, as he collapsed onto Naruto's body.

The blond kicked the other guards that charged him. He, still holding the heart, gazed into the helpless mans eyes. The man knew he was toast, and his defeated eyes practically begged for a swift death. Naruto was not going to give him one. The demon container dug his claws into the mans thigh, earning a gurgled cry of pain. And to the shock of the sound shinobi in the security room gripped the mans baby maker. The guards left in the room stopped there attack on him and watched in shock. Naruto smiled in glee as he roughly jerked the mans penis. The man moaned in pleasure, wondering if the demonic boy wanted to make his last moments good moments.

When the man signed up to be one of Orochimaru's followers he had to hide the fact that he was gay. It was a hard life never acting on your feelings, especially when he discovered his love for his best 'straight' friend. It was even harder when his hidden love of his life would explain all of the details of his nightly escapades with a waitress he had complemented one night. He knew the pain every night when he heard the sound coming from his friends room. He tried to ignore his feelings for his friend by saying to himself that there where plenty of fish in the sea, but that sadly did not work. He had dreamt of him every lonely night. The hardest part was explaining why he went to the bathroom so much during showering time. So he remained unloved and depressed for his whole time at Orochimaru's facility.

Naruto tugged harder and smirked when he heard the mans moans get louder. The man panted out a name. "Tagi.." a gasp sounded from the group of guards watching. Naruto turned his head to see one very surprised guard. "y-your GAY?" the shocked guard shouted. The man that naruto was jacking off opened his eyes in surprise.

"Tagi ..I-I..w-wanted to tell you but-" the man tried to explain before getting cut off by Tagi. "YOUR GAY! AND FOR ME! I CANT BELIEVE THIS!!" Tagi cried out as he put his hand on his head. Naruto watched a giddy look on his face and waited for the drama to start, never stopping jerking the mans penis. The mans eyes welled up with tears. "I'm sorry Tagi. I love you." Tagi reeled back more shocked then ever before. "w-wha?"

Naruto smirked and stopped his hand. "Then you wont mind if I do this." he roughly and savagely ripped the mans penis off, also ripping the mans pants. The sound of ripping flesh reverberated around the room. Huge spurts of blood squirted into the air. The mans painful screams ending when naruto crushed his heart. The rest off the guards chocked in pity and even a few chucked up there lunch.

Tagi stared and tears cascaded down his cheeks. "REI!!" he cried out and tried to run over to his friends corpse, but he stopped by a firm grip on his standard black pants.

Tagi's head snapped back to see naruto a sick grin on his face, his hand gripping rei's Rigor mortis hardened penis and his pants. His eyes narrowed in shock and then into rage. Tagi grabbed a kunai from his weapon pouch and chucked it at naruto. A tendril of red chakra stopped it before it hit his eye. They never learn that an absolute defense means what it implies.

Four chakra tails materialized and wrapped around Tagi's legs and arms. Tagi screamed when the red hot chakra burned his limbs. He grinded his teeth together and growled when he forced to the ground face down by the tails.

The other guards tried once again to charge him but a wall of Kyuubis energy emerged and formed a shield that stretched around Tagi and Naruto.

Naruto grinned evilly as he wiggled a finger under Tagi's waist band. Tagi struggled but to no Advil, the tails were too strong. The blond pulled Tagi's pants down to his ankles. This made Tagi struggle even more. Naruto smiled bigger when he pulled down Tagi's underwear to show the world his un punctured asshole. The blond spat a glob of spit on Tagi's asshole. Tagi shivered from the cold feeling of the slimy spit.

Naruto then held rei's stiff penis up to Tagi's entrance. He grinned and said "You know, I'm just trying to grant Rei's last wish. I don't swing that way." then he plunged Rei's erected member into the un braced asshole. Tagi cries of outrage rang out, and the other guards cringed when naruto started to pump Rei's penis in and out of Tagi's ass.

Tagi himself was confused when his own member started to harden. He wasn't gay, or was he. But he couldn't be, he had female visitors in his bed practically every night. Then it hit him._ 'I love you.'_ Rei's voice rang out in his head. His eyes widened, and through the pain he was feeling he realized that Rei's life must have been horrible. Rei was in love with him for a long time, and he had to endure each night when his escapades would happen. Rei's room was right next to his own room, And the walls were practically paper thin. He winced at the feeling of guilt washed over him.

Naruto smirked when he spied Tagi's fully erect member and picked up the pace. Tagi's cries turned into small moans, and them fully loaded screams of unadulterated pleasure. Tagi face now adorned a disgusted expression. Why was he enjoying this? He was being raped by a child with his dead best friends corpes-ifyed penis. _'you're a sick__ man Tagi, you sick fuck'_ he thought to himself. His eyes pressed together in pleasure and he let out a screaming moan when naruto jammed Rei's penis into his bulging prostate. The familiar needy feeling of release nudged at his mind, as he panted and moaned. By now he was begging for relief, and his face was flushed red.

Naruto smirked when he sensed that Tagi was going to cum. Tagi braced himself for the mind shattering orgasm that was coming, but before he could find relief of the pressure on his abdomen, Naruto chopped his head off.

The guards winced as Tagi's head smacked against the ground. Being killed off before an orgasm was just pure evil. Naruto fell onto the ground laughing his brains out. Unknown to him the chakra barrier was slowly breaking down. The guards got into position, and once the shield was completely gone they rushed at naruto.

The blond stopped laughing and opened his eyes at the sound of scuffling boots. He frowned "Aw, crap." he jumped up, and thinking quickly he summoned a wisp of Kyuubis chakra and molded it into a huge sword. He grabbed the sword and swung it down to block the barrage of guards. One guard jumped skillfully over the sword and over naruto and landed on his feet.

The guard spun around quickly only to have a claw thrust into his right eye. The blond ripped his claw out of the socket accidentally pulling the eye with it. The guard screamed and clutched his injured eye. Naruto morphed the sword into a dagger made out of the crimson chakra. Then he stabbed him. Naruto's eyes morphed into a forest green color this time, as he spun on his heal to intercept two attacking guards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silence penetrated the once excited security room. The ones residing in the room stood awestruck and baffled. Orochimaru's evil and creepy smile couldn't get any bigger as his eyes were glued to the screens. This..boy..was far more powerful than he expected. Kabuto had long before dropped his clipboard onto the dirty ground, his face quite shocked and interested.

Kidomaru was giddy. He really wanted to meet this powerful fellow. Jirobou was mortified. He new that guard Rei. Rei was a very nice guy that sometimes sneaked him bread from the kitchen. He never expected some kid to kill him. Sakon crossed his arms in thought. That red chakra was familiar to him for some strange reason. Ukon was to busy sleeping to care.

Tayuya couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. This boy no older than herself had just butt raped a straight guard with his dead gay best friends chopped off penis, and then killed the guard. She had never seen something so perverse and disturbing before this moment.

_And god damn, she loved it._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed and yawned into his hand, while his other hand was slicing guards in half. These guards were so boring. All they did was try to hit him with there swords. Orochimaru's standards must have lowered for skilled guards. He just had to improvise. while blocking he noticed that a couple were clustered together. He smirked. 'Perfect..' he suddenly rushed forward at the group of guards.

As he rushed by he grabbed one of the female guards and ran up a steep wall to a watch tower built into the wall. One black haired guard looked startled. "Noriko!!" the black haired guard shouted but did not follow. Naruto dashed into the open window he kicked away and sliced another guard that was seated in the watch tower. The woman he had grabbed was squirming in his grip trying to escape.

"Escape is futile, stop struggling. Don't worry I promise your death will be partially painless." he laughed his eyes a bloodshot red. The woman struggled even more. "Please don't kill me!" she shrieked. Naruto grimaced at the horrid sound. Then he smiled a deep smile. "Please don't kill me!" he mocked in a screechy voice. The woman just started to bawl. Naruto rolled his eyes and dragged her over to the ledge of the window and held her over it. The black haired guards eye widened in horror.

"No! please don't!" he shouted. Naruto smiled. "Don't do what? I'm not doing anything." he stated in a innocent fashion. The women looked up at him. "Please put me down!" she pleaded. Naruto smiled. "Ok." the woman looked shocked and then she smiled. "Oh! thank you! God bless-" Naruto promptly threw her up in the air and while she was falling he grabbed her hair. As she dangled by her roots she pleaded even more wet tears dripping down her face. The black haired guard looked mortified from his spot on the ground.

If Noriko was dropped from there she would surly die. (1) Naruto sat down, his legs dangling over the edge like the woman was. He propped his arm on a nearby table and rested his head on his hand. "Please don't!" the guard repeated.

Naruto frowned. "What are you gonna give me in return?" he asked. The man looked shocked and then looked at the ground. "Anything you want." he lifted up his head, his eyes glittering with determination. Naruto smiled like a kid in a candy shop. "Your pants." he smiled in glee. "What?" the man asked baffled. Naruto smiled more. "Drop your pants and throw them over to that other guy. That is unless you want you girlfriend here to die." he said swinging his feet back in forth.

The guard looked around nervously but complied when naruto started to swing his precious Noriku over the ledge. He unbuckled his pants and threw them onto the floor, showing the world his pink hearts underwear. Naruto chuckled and glanced down at the dangling woman.

"Hey that's your boyfriend right?" she nodded, and Naruto's happy smile formed into an evil smirk. He leaned down to her ear and whispered to her a secret message. The woman grimaced and surprised everyone when she started to unbutton her black blouse. She sensually petted her breasts and let her shirt drop to the ground a couple miles down. Her eyes watered but she continued on with sliding off her pink and lacey bra.

Naruto pretended to be shocked, and brought a hand up to his mouth. "Oh my. What are you doing." he grinned at seeing the black haired guards expression. He settled down into a comfortable position waiting for the show to start.

The black haired guard had a betrayed look on his handsome face when he gazed upon his girlfriend stripping in front of all his buddies. "Why Noriku? Haven't I been good to you." he called out to her. Noriku couldn't bare to look him in the eyes so she settled her gaze at the ground. "I'm sorry Nio, you know I love you." she looked up with her gushing chestnut eyes, in defeat to her captor that was, by now chewing on his finger nails in anticipation. "Well? Keep going!" he said loosening his grip on her beautiful brown hair.

She winced in pain and slide off her black and armored pants reviling her matching pink and lacy panties. Naruto grinned lecherously and glanced in distain at her sobbing boyfriend. "Hey, you." he gave Neo a blank stare filled with envy. "You have a sure beautiful girlfriend. You wont mind if I had a go at her right?" he smiled at the brown haired beauty in his grasp. Neo was filled with rage as his face turned red.

"How dare you filth to even suggest that makes my blood boil." he spat on the ground as if he had just spat out Naruto himself. The blond smiled even more and slide a hand onto Noriku's right breast. He was satisfied when he earned a moan from her when he started kneading her breast. If it was even possible, neo was filled with more rage. "Stop it right now you demon! Let go of her!" he cried out.

Naruto was happy with that suggestion. His covered his crimson eyes with his spiky bangs as he answered. "Ok." he said as he promptly released his grip on Noriku's brown hair. As she plummeted to the ground she let out a chorus of screams filling the room. The remaining guards rushed to catch her but they were too late. They were so close to her, but they weren't fast enough as her body rocketed to the ground. Her head exploded from the impact sending her brains out and onto the guards. Her limbs were a mangled mess.

Neo's eyes swiveled around in his head. His brain working overtime to figure out what had just happened. Once he fully understood he slumped to the ground and buried his hands into his blood soaked hair. Noriku's blood he realized. He brought his hand from his hair to his eyesight he looked at there blood covered ridges. His lips quivered and his eyes narrowed. Then he cried. He wasn't afraid anymore of being called a girly man, he just let out all of his anguish. He let out a shrill scream that reverberated all around the plastered halls.

Then he heard laughter. A sadistic and savage chuckle that came from the kid that started it all. Up in the watch tower, naruto laughed with joy and relished what he had just done. He looked up and his eyes were a gleaming purple. A few strands of his mussed up dirty blond hair fell in the middle of his face.

Neo's hand curled and his eyes gushed, the hot tears slowing. Noriku had been disgraced. And he was going to bring her death honor. He shot forward and smacked his hands onto the wall of the watch tower. The flesh smacking in a gruesome and loud sound.

"Get down here and fight me, you coward!" the enraged man spat. He was practically foaming at the mouth at the moment. His jaw clenched tightly he scratched at the metal wall with his dirty fingernails. Naruto looked bored up in the watch tower. As he swung his feet back and forth over the ledge he frowned. Fights were never fun when the opponent was angry. They charged recklessly and swung fists savagely. To sum it up-

Angry people sucked at fighting.

He sighed and decided on walking slowly down the spiraling staircase, enraging the man even further. "Why are you angry?" he asked when he was halfway down. The mans face was boiling with fury his head lurched and his hands banged against the wall.

"BECAUSE I LOVED HER, YOU GODDAMNED FREAK!" his voice overflowing with passion. More tears leaked out of his tear ducks at the memory. Naruto could tell the man was avoiding looking in the corpses direction. Naruto looked confused.

"What is that?" he asked seriously. The man did not answer. "That word! What is it." Naruto desperately yelled. He stopped walking down the stairs when the man yelled the confusing fraise. Then blacked haired guards head dropped, then a hollow haunting laugh echoed out of his throat. He lifted his head and smirked.

"I should have known." he whispered to himself. Naruto caught it with his enhanced hearing. "What? what does it mean? I'm serious!" the mans smirk was annoying him. He wanted to punch him in the face.

"You wouldn't know what love is, you damn demon!" he yelled his rage retuning to his eyes. Naruto was getting angry. Why was this man avoiding his question.

"Your pissing me off! Answer the fucking question!" he jumped over the railing of the staircase and landed in front of the guard.

"Ha ha." the man chuckled. Then he looked up his eyes shining. He had long before forgotten about gaining honor for Noriku's death.

"You'll never know."

Naruto's view of life snapped. He never once thought he was wrong for killing. In fact he never felt an ounce of guilt for the family's that he slaughtered mercilessly or the lives he'd destroyed. He felt his brain pulse painfully as if it was being kicked around in his skull. He gripped his head and stared strait into the eyes of the smug guard. His eyes felt sensitive and his feet were moving without his control. Suddenly he found himself gripping the guards black stretch shirt and pulling him forward. He jerked the man forward and cracked their heads together.

He lurched his head back, ignoring the blood dribbling down his forehead he charged Kyuubis chakra into his hands, turning them into sharp claws and beheaded the scum. The guards head fell to the ground and splattered open on the cement.

The rest of the guards were still not use to the chaos and gore and gapped like fish out of water. One sissy shrieked and ran towards the exit. Naruto snapped his head and body towards the girly man. Crimson chakra tails formed and propelled his forward. He flew over the gapping guards and onto the scared running man. He straddled the man and stabbed him in the abdomen. The man screamed in pain when naruto dragged his claws roughly down his chest. The guys shirts was torn to shreds and his soft flesh wasn't spared. The man rived in pain unknowingly spill blood everywhere.

Naruto leaned down to them mans ear. "You know its amazing how much blood there is in one body." he then smirked. "Here, I'll show you." two chakra tails hooked onto the sliced skin and pulled it apart. The man was close to unconsciousness. The tails burned away most of the flesh on the mans stomach, and all of his organs were exposed. The mans heart was beating erratically trying in vain to restore his blood count. Naruto gripped the mans neck and popped the mans head off like a soda cap. The beating heart slowed and then stopped. Naruto dipped his hand into the mans guts and pulled out his dead heart.

As he was examining the organ he asked to himself. "Is this love?" he suddenly shrugged and tossed the useless muscle over his shoulder, which hit a guard in the face. He grew bored and decided to move on. As he stood up, four tails shot out of his belly and sliced ten helpless guards in half. Their body's slid in half and off and splattered onto the ground.

While his tails went to work chopping, slaying, and slicing, naruto leaned on a wall and lit a cigarette and took some drags. He closed his eyes to relax, and when he opened them he was happy to see all the pathetic guards dead. He took one last drag, and stubbed out the cancer stick. Seeing that the tails had returned to his belly he made his way to the door that led to the snake sanin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he opened the creaky door he was greeted by a bunch of shocked faces and one excited slimy mask. He closed the door behind him and ventured over to the sanin. Sakon jumped into action and blocked naruto from Orochimaru.

Orochimaru gestured Sakon to move so the loyal drone did. Now facing the one and only leaf traitor naruto smirked and spat a wad of gum into his hand. "So. Can I stay?" he asked his eyes pleading. The others face faulted, but didn't dare disrespect their master.

Orochimaru smiled warmly at the blond. "Why of course." naruto smiled back. "That is you help me with something." damn there always a catch.

"What's that?" he asked.

Orochimaru's eyes gleamed.

_'I've just found my trump card'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Byyuki whistled to the tune playing on his music player that was strapped securely to his pants as he traveled to the front room. He had gotten the music player for Christmas from his girlfriend, and he just loved it! His friends joked that he loved his music player more that his girlfriend. He just laughed and replied that if his music player a girl he would marry her for sure.

He loved his job as a janitor for Orochimaru. Even if the man was creepy. There was practically no messes except for an occasional food fight.

He unlocked the door to the front room, the keys jiggling. He was prepared for a quick mop up and then he could go home. He stepped into them room his eyes closed still whistling. He stumbled on some kind of liquid on the ground. He steadied himself and opened his eyes.

"…"

"Crap.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I would like to say I dreamt up this chapter up in math class, but I did not. No I just sat quietly and secretly copied answers off some girl that sits next to me. Oh yeah, nameless girl that sits next to me, stop writing your math answers in pen, it makes it easier for me to see them.

(1) - ever see that south park episode. _'Move onward lemmiwicks or you will surly die.'_

**Review! or I well copy answers of off you!**

Lol it rhymes! I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!

Yah……..so **review!!**


End file.
